cadairbraedenfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Braeden
Nova Braeden Thank you for your interest in Nova Braeden and, the Citizens of New Braeden Group. The town is open for all to enjoy, as is the sea dock below and the lands behind the town. Please enjoy your time here and feel free to look around, but bear in mind that there are characters homes here and respect their privacy. Any human characters who regularly play in Nova Breaden or the Cadair Forest are encouraged, to join the Citizens group which is not just for town dwellers. If you read the notecard at this link it will give you further information, links to the structure of the culture, and quests to help you attain high status as a citizen. If you have any questions or wish to RP your way into Nova then please contact any Elder or the Lord Regent. The contact details are in the notecard. *Guide for Nova Braeden Human Society If you are interested in a certain role, you may like to read this part of the guide. There are many different roles that a human character is able to play within Nova Braeden, along with joining a guild. Most of the human population is made up of the commoners which we call Citizens. These are the general workers, the farmers, blacksmiths and those that make the city work as it does. These are challenging roles to play but very rewarding. You will never be short of RP opportunities if you are a Citizen. The Citizen in Nova Braeden is the entry level for humans and includes those that dwell outside the town but visit occasionally for trade or to use other facilities like The Tavern. There is a job board that is regularly updated located in the town square in Nova Braeden, The board includes some interesting RP jobs for Citizens and some fun opportunities for enhancing your RP. There are two routes open to citizens to progress in the realm of Nova Braeden. Neither is more important than the other, they are just different. In one route, the progress is based upon the importance of the monarchy in many medieval societies. In the other route progress does not require any allegiance to a monarch, simply to the other citizens of the realm, ones, neighbours and friends. This dual approach allows players to fit into whichever role best suits them and their characters back-story. The Quests are slightly different for each route, as are the titles given but the levels are otherwise comparable. The Royal Route (Royal Quests) As Citizens progress in their daily work and strive for advancement there are further opportunities open to them. If they aspire to positions at Court or are interested in a rich political and social life they may create a role which leads them in that direction. They may be a merchant, craftsman, healer, guard, sailor, inventor, army officer, or indeed any other working person but their allegiance will be to The Crown and will seek to impress the Monarch with their skills. Once recognised by The Monarch of the land these people will be known as Squires, as they have contributied something to the realm. These citizens are treated with respect for their craft, job, skill or ranking and are a valued part of Nova Braeden. They will usually be addressed as Sir or Madam even among their peers. Once a Squire has completed further tasks they may be eligible to apply for a rise to the rank of Noble. These people will be typically masters of their craft, high ranking military personnel including knights and captains of the Royal Fleet, diplomats, international traders, the keeper of the Royal Household, or other senior, trustworthy and well respected humans. Once again, Noble will be required to prove themselves to The Monarch of the land and to swear allegiance to The Crown. Nobles have the right to expect to be addressed as Lord or Lady, even among their peers. Some Nobles may alternatively be awarded the title of Duke or Duchess but this is not common. The Citizen Route (Citizen Quests) As Citizens progress in their daily work and strive for advancement there are further opportunities open to them. The may create a role as a merchant, craftsman, healer, guard, sailor, inventor, army officer, or indeed anyone who has learnt their craft. Once recognised by The Monarch of the land these people will be known as Learned Citizen, as they have studied and learnt a trade or profession. These citizens are treated with respect for their craft, job, skill or ranking and are a valued part of Nova Braeden. Once a Learned Citizen has completed further tasks they may be eligible to apply for a position of Respected Citizen. These people will be typically masters of their craft, high ranking military personnel including diplomats, international traders, farm owners, inventors and teachers or other senior, trustworthy and well respected humans. Once again, Respected Citizens will be required to prove themselves to The Monarch of the land. All of the roles above are available for anyone wishing to play them. They are ranks that you can be awarded by completing the tasks and quests shown in the notecards referred to above. There may also be some other roles that become available from time to time. which include the following. These roles are by invitation only, usually for service to others in Nova Braeden, occasionally as a result of a requirement of RP, but sometimes in reward for OOC activity. Elders are also respected humans of Nova Braeden and they are especially valued for the way they dedicate their time and skill to all areas of human life, inside or outside of the city walls, in the town docks and in the Forest of Cadair. They may have risen from either the Royal or Citizen routes and will usually be assisting with the day to day operation of The Realm and often be leading or devising role play. Elders will be addressed as Lord or Lady. The Royals are the family members of the King or Queen of Nova Braeden and though they share the royal titles and status as The Monarch, they do not share all of The Monarch's powers. Laws of Nova Braeden "We're all servants, from The Monarch to the last citizen. The Monarch is to serve the community as much as every citizen, including Squires, Nobles, Elders and Councillors. Through servitude, we find prosperity." "All races are welcomed into Nova Braeden as long as they abide to these laws. Through hospitality, we find friendship." "Thievery and violence are forbidden, since Nova Braeden is a city of peace. Through peace we find justice." "All citizens, from the richest to the poorest, have the right of having food, clothes and shelter. Through sharing, we find compassion." "All citizens have the duty of defending Nova Braeden in case of danger, since in this we find valor." "All citizens have the right of having their own beliefs. Through worship, we find spirituality." "All citizens have the duty of say the truth when being inquired about an official matter, since through the truth we find honesty." "Humility, prosperity, friendship, justice, compassion, valor, spirituality and honesty are the foundations of Nova Braeden, since through them we'll find wisdom. Follow this path and you'll prosper, move away from it and you'll fall in disgrace." Contacts If you need to speak to someone regarding Nova Braeden or just need some help with your character and RP these are the people to go to. ((These are account names so that you can use SL search to find them.)) Lord Regent: Pittacus Resident Army Captain and security: Jayco Cortes Events and Royal Household: Suzie Merlin New Citizens and Role advice: Nikki Eyre Tavern Keeper and Social Events: Louise Loxingley Realm Admin: Rumour Ghost (Rumour is a VERY busy admin so please try to resolve your issue with one of the above first.) Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoy your time in Cadair Braeden, human or not :)